


heaven is betting on us

by smallredboy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt 218, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Eleanor gets in an argument with her so-called soulmate.





	heaven is betting on us

**Author's Note:**

> yes! an attempt 218 fic! we definitely needed more of those!
> 
> a fill for the janelle monae prompt table @ femslashficlets, specifically the prompt 'heaven is betting on us', as the title might've clued you in on.
> 
> enjoy!

Eleanor can’t stand her soulmate, which is really unfortunate considering she’s incredibly hot.

Of course, she’s her soulmate, so she should trust her with her secret of not belonging there, but she’s so British and so uppity she’ll most likely tell on her, have her thrown into the Bad Place. Considering she doesn’t belong there, though, Tahani Al-Jamil is most likely not her actual soulmate. Does she have a soulmate? There’s probably no soulmates in the Bad Place.

Well, she’s there, and Michael told her soulmates could be platonic or romantic. Based on the fact she couldn’t stand this woman if she wasn’t ridiculously hot, she’s gonna go for the third option, sexual.  _ Are those a thing?  _ Eleanor asks herself.  _ Because those should definitely be a thing. _

Tahani talks about herself almost as much as Eleanor does, which is something of a feat if you ask her. She’s worked in so many causes and dated so many men and she offhandedly mentions how tired she is of men and, well, if she’s not into women Eleanor can and will die again. She mentions celebrity after celebrity and Eleanor tries to meet up with Chidi to try and become a good person, as she can’t live with the idea of being in the Bad Place when someone finds out.

While in philosophy class with Chidi, she gets in a heated argument with Tahani. It’s a lot more heated on her side, if she’s being honest— it’s probably illegal to raise your voice in Britain. 

“You think you’re too high and mighty to forking care about philosophy! You probably think you know everything! You really don’t care for anything, just your stupid dresses— you British hottie—!”

Tahani’s smile is ridiculous, considering she’s yelling at her. “Let’s all calm down, we can discuss this in a more relaxed manner, right, Eleanor?”   
  
“Oh, shut up, you uppity piece of—” 

Suddenly, Tahani pulls her closer and pulls her into a hungry, messy kiss. She gasps into her mouth, eyes fluttering shut, and she digs her nails into Tahani’s stupid expensive made-of-whatever dress. 

She makes some brief note of Chidi sputtering and saying something along the lines of, “You— I— gosh. Gosh, you’re making out. Okay, I’m just going to go outside for a second.”

When Tahani pulls away, breathing hard, her lipstick still somehow still forking perfect (it is the Good Place, after all, if Tahani’s lipstick got messed up there’d be something wrong here).

“I think it was about time for that, don’t you agree, soulmate?”   


Eleanor rolls her eyes and pulls her onto another kiss, grabbing her and making sure to get all her anger and all her lust burned off her system. She pulls away for a second, “Do you wanna tell Chidi his philosophy lesson’s over with?”   
  
“Oh, darling, I think he already knows that much.”

She laughs and kisses her again. “Okay.”

Maybe having a soulmate with a stupid accent and the hottest bod ever seen isn’t all so bad.


End file.
